Digimon Rebooted
by MidnightCandleflame
Summary: 4 new digidestined are born to combat an evil that is on the verge of destroying the Digital World for good
1. The Beginning

Will: Hi everyone and welcome to my digific. My name's Will and this is my digimon Candlemon.  
  
Candlemon: Hi everyone and welcome to my digific. My name's Candlemon and this is my human Will.  
  
Will: Candlemoooonnnnn!!! We've been over this! I'm in charge remember!  
  
Candlemon: Just get on with the disclaimer Will.  
  
Will: Rrrrrrrrrrr! I don't own digimon, but I do own most of the kids in this fic.  
  
*****  
  
Washington DC, USA  
  
"Oh my god! She's gonna beat me" Will started to panic as he looked down at the playing mat.  
  
The anonymous girl had a Centarumon as her fighter and now Will had to make his move. He flipped his digivolve zone digimon into face up and digivolved his Candlemon into Wizardmon. 'I can always rely on my lucky Wizardmon card' Will thought to himself. Will drew one card and looked at it.  
  
"Alright! Now I play the Metal Attack modify card and increase my Wizardmon's attack to 410 points. That easily beats your 360 score and you lose" Will laughed.  
  
The girl stood up, gathered her cards and walked to Will's side of the table.  
  
"Nice game. I thought I had you for a minute there but I never expected that last minute digivolve" she shook hands with Will "by the way, the name's Erin."  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you, Erin and you can call me Will" Will noticed a man with his prize coming towards him "ah well here it is".  
  
"Will? Here is your prize, ten limited addition card packs of cards and your cash prize will be delivered to your house" the announcer type person said, handing Will his prize and his trophy.  
  
"Thanks. Well I gotta get home now. See ya later Erin" Will called over his shoulder as he walked out the door. He turned the corner and kept walking down the street, then decided to cut through the park. He started whistling the theme song of digimon, but he stopped when he heard rustling in the bushes. Suddenly, a giant blazing cat jumped out of the bushes.  
  
"What the hell?!" Will yelled as he fell down out of surprise. Will hit the ground and his trophy slipped from his hands. It broke open, and what looked like a D-Power fell out. It was different though, because it was totally white and the screen was blank.  
  
"Huh? That can't be a digivice" Will grabbed it anyway and got to his feet "here goes nothing".  
  
Will slashed the first card he got his hands on. His digivice started shaking and glowing. The screen came on and a female voice said, "Card accepted. Your battle begins now, William, but don't be afraid, after today you will never be alone again". The digivice changed color so that it was purple on the buttons and around the screen. A ball of light shot out of it and landed right in front of Will. It materialized into Candlemon, who turned to Will and said, "Hello. I'm Candlemon and I'm your new partner. Now let us put the cat out.for good".  
  
"I like your style, Candlemon. Okay give him everything you got" Will encouraged him.  
  
Will's D-Power was shaking so Will took it out of his pocket and checked the screen.  
  
"Lynxmon, armor level, his Thermal Mane attack will send most digimon running for cover" his digivice said.  
  
"Thermal Mane"  
  
"Flame Bomber"  
  
The two attacks collided and cancelled each other out.  
  
"Wild Nail Rush"  
  
"Melted Wax"  
  
Candlemon slung both of his hands at Lynxmon while Lynxmon tried to blitz him. The wax hit Lynxmon on the back and he roared in pain.  
  
"Now it's my turn. Digi-Modify, Hyper Speed activate" Will yelled as he slashed a card.  
  
Candlemon's speed increased greatly and he was able to dodge Lynxmon's attack.  
  
"Flame Bomber"  
  
The attack caught Lynxmon by surprise and it was just strong enough to defeat him. Lynxmon burst into many colored particles, which were then absorbed by Candlemon.  
  
"Candlemon, you rock!" Will yelled as he ran up and hugged him.  
  
*****  
  
Davis' voice: Oooooo! What does the future hold for Will, and were does Erin fit into all this? All this and more on the next episode of: Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
PS: People pleez R&R if you want more. 


	2. Coming Together

Disclaimer: I do NOT own digimon, so pleez do NOT sue me.  
  
*****  
  
Will peered around the doorway to his house.  
  
"Okay Candlemon, the coast is clear" Will said.  
  
"Coast? What coast?" Candlemon asked.  
  
"It's an expression, Candlemon. It means no one is around" Will laughed.  
  
"Then why not just say that" Candlemon asked.  
  
"Just drop it, Candlemon"  
  
"Drop what?"  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Will led Candlemon up to his room and then sat down at his desk.  
  
"So, Candlemon, why are you here?" Will asked him.  
  
"I was chosen to be your partner because you slashed my card through your D- Ark" Candlemon replied.  
  
"You mean my D-Power" Will corrected.  
  
"No, this is a newer version. It doubles as an MP3 player and has a special storage system that allows you to keep all kinds of stuff in it" Candlemon explained.  
  
"Okay. So Candlemon, you hungry?" Will asked.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I am"  
  
"Then I'll go get you a sandwich and then we can talk some more about my 'mission'" Will walked into the kitchen and started making a huge hero sandwich. After all, Candlemon definitely deserved it. When he finally finished, the phone rang.  
  
"Hello, this is the Karou residence, Will speaking" Will spoke into the receiver.  
  
"Will, it's Zack. You're not gonna believe this, but Kokuwamon is standing right in front of me. He says he is my partner and I have to help him save the digital world" Zack was Will's best friend.  
  
"You mean you're a digidestined too? This just gets cooler cuz I'm one also. My partner is Candlemon and we took on Lynxmon earlier tonight. With a little help from me, Candlemon beat him easily" Will said.  
  
"Cool. Hey let's meet at your house in fifteen minutes to see what this is all about"  
  
"Alright. Whoa, that's my other line. See ya later" Will switched lines "Hello, this is the Karou residence, Will speaking".  
  
"Yo chump. You wont believe what.."  
  
"Don't tell me Jamal, you've got a digimon" Will recognized the voice as Jamal, a boy who went to Will's school and he was also Will's rival.  
  
"What! How did you know?" Jamal sounded furious.  
  
"Because I have one also. His name is Candlemon and he beat a Lynxmon with only a little help from me. Anyway, what unlucky digimon is you partner?"  
  
"Kotemon, for your information. My little brother TJ has one too, Monodramon" Jamal was obviously surprised that Will had already battled and won with his partner.  
  
"Sounds okay I guess. Zack is coming over so we can figure out what our mission is, you in?" Will asked.  
  
"You better believe it. I will be there in a few minutes with TJ" Jamal hung up.  
  
Will hung the phone up and brought Candlemon his sandwich. Candlemon ate it in three bites.  
  
"Dude, you must have been starving" Will sat back and stared.  
  
"I practically was, thank you. What took you so long though?" Candlemon asked.  
  
"Oh I found three other digidestined who will be coming over any minute now" Will replied.  
  
"I see. Well I'm sure we will all make a great team. Now then, I am eager to experience this thing called TV I have heard so much about" Candlemon looked excited.  
  
"Right this way, Candlemon right this way" Will laughed.  
  
*****  
  
Henry's voice: What will happen at the meeting, who are the remaining digidestined, will Candlemon enjoy TV? The answers to all these questions on the next Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
PS: PLEEZ R&R PEOPLE 


	3. Off To The DigiWorld!

People, I am ashamed. Do you remember TJ, mentioned in the last chapter? He was from a different fic. Anywho, he is now out of the fic and Jamal has no little brother.  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill.  
  
*****  
  
Candlemon was sitting in front of the television watching some digimon episodes on TV with the rest of the digimon. The Tamers were all gathered around Will's kitchen table discussing everything that had happened recently.  
  
"So we have to go to the Digital World to stop an evil digimon from taking over the land? Is that about right?" Jamal asked.  
  
"That's how the digimon told it" Zack commented.  
  
"Well I think we should go" Jamal said.  
  
"We don't have mush choice do we? I say we hop the next train to the DigiWorld" Will threw in.  
  
At that moment, Will's doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it. It's probably just the pizza" Will got up and opened the door "Erin? What are you doing here?".  
  
"Well, let's just say I can show you better than I can tell you" she said as she came inside.  
  
Erin opened her backpack and a small reddish digimon with feathers jumped out.  
  
"Meet Elecmon. He is my partner and I'm a Tamer" Erin declared proudly.  
  
"Yeah, join the club, sister" Jamal commented from the table, gesturing to the digimon watching TV.  
  
Introductions were made all around and, once the pizza came, the digimon stopped watching TV and sat with their Tamers.  
  
"So, Candlemon, is Erin the final digidestined?" Will asked his partner.  
  
"I believe so. Now that we are all assembled, we should start making plans to leave" Candlemon answered.  
  
"Hey Kokuwamon, do you know of any way to get to the DigiWorld?" Zack asked his digimon. "You could take the Ark" Kokuwamon said thoughtfully.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. The Ark is real?" Jamal asked aloud.  
  
"Of course it is, Jamal. If everything else from the show is real why not the Ark" Kotemon said, piping in for the first time.  
  
"So how do we get to the Ark?" Will asked.  
  
"Your D-Ark's can summon it" Candlemon replied "just point it at a spot out side and say 'Ark Summon' and it should come".  
  
"So when should we leave?" Erin questioned.  
  
"We need time to gather supplies and gear. We also gotta explain to our parents" Jamal commented.  
  
"How about we leave in two days. Everyone get to work gathering all the supplies you can. Oh and also pack anything you think might come in handy" Will ordered.  
  
"Hooray, we're off to the Digital World!" Everybody cheered.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Time passed quickly, and soon everyone was standing in the park where Will and Candlemon first fought Lynxmon. They figured that since Lynxmon had managed to breach the barrier, it had to be weaker here. Will looked around at his companions and thought that they all looked pretty cool. Will himself was wearing a blue sweatshirt along with camouflage cargo pants. He also had goggles on his head. Jamal was wearing a gold long-sleeved shirt along with black pants and red sunglasses. Zack was pretty much wearing all black and Erin had on a pink sweatshirt and a red skirt. She also had on goggles.  
  
"So what do we do with all this?" Zack asked, gesturing to the bags of food everyone carried.  
  
"Why, that is easy Zack. All you have to do is point your D-Ark's at the food and say "Item Storage", and it will hold everything for you" Kokuwamon explained.  
  
"Sounds easy enough" Erin said.  
  
They stored the food and soon Will was ready to summon the Ark.  
  
"Ark Summon!" Will yelled as he pointed his D-Ark at the spot Lynxmon appeared at.  
  
The sound of thunder roared as a white vessel trailing a red cord landed in front of the digidestined.  
  
"All aboard that's coming aboard" Will joked as he got on board.  
  
"It's kinda cramped in here" Jamal complained.  
  
"On to the Digital World!" Will said excitedly.  
  
*****  
  
Rika's voice: Looks like our Tamers are ready for their first trip to the DigiWorld. What is the evil they must face and will Candlemon ever get to watch TV again? All this and more on the next episode of...Digimon: Digital Monsters!  
  
PLEEZ R&R I REALLY NEED THE SUPPORT!!!!! 


	4. Trouble Already? Oh No, The Birth of Bla...

Arrgh! This is getting annoying. Right, so Jamal had a Kotemon before. Well Jamal is a real friend of mine who goes to my school and he decide he wanted a BlackAgumon instead. Bear with me people, I promise this is the last change I make.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me say it. It's too painful (sits in corner and cries).  
  
*****  
  
"Whoa! We're gonna crash!" Jamal screamed.  
  
The Ark plowed into the ground and skipped three times before finally stopping. A hole opened in its hull and our heroes came tumbling out.  
  
"Great, the Ark is scrapped" Erin said sarcastically.  
  
"Do not worry, all we have to do is send it back to the real world and it will fix itself. Then you can call it again when you need it" BlackAgumon replied happily.  
  
"Sounds easy enough. Ark Return" Erin commanded, pointing her D-Ark at it.  
  
"Hey, that's supposed to be my line" Will complained.  
  
The Ark returned to the digital sky just as a thunderous voice was heard.  
  
"Humans?! Here? I will rip you apart and eat you myself!"  
  
A DarkTyrannomon jumped down from the pillar of stone in front of them and started moving towards the digidestined.  
  
"Quick, everyone attack!" Candlemon ordered.  
  
"Super Thunder Strike!"  
  
"Midnight Flame!"  
  
"Power Surge!"  
  
"Flame Bomber!"  
  
The attacks all connected and knocked DarkTyrannomon down, but he just got right back up.  
  
"Now it's my turn. Fire Blast!"  
  
The huge fireball headed straight for Candlemon and Will, but at the last second Elecmon jumped in the way and took the hit. "Elecmon! No!" Erin cried running towards her fallen digimon.  
  
"That is it. I don't care if you try to kill me, but when you try to kill my friends is when I turn mean" Will roared "Candlemon, you are gonna digivolve".  
  
"But.Will, I can't"  
  
"Then I'll make you. Digi-Modify, Digivolution activate" Will yelled as he swiped the card.  
  
"No Will! If you force me to digivolve then.AHHHHH!" it was too late and Candlemon began changing "Candlemon, digivolve to.BlackMagicmon!"  
  
A jet-black version of Wizardmon stood before Will.  
  
"Well human, I must thank you for releasing me" BlackMagicmon laughed as he looked over at Will "And now I feel like having a little fun.. Black Magical Game!"  
  
A ball of crackling black energy shot towards DarkTyrannomon. It took the hit full in the chest and disintegrated into data only to be absorbed by BlackMagicmon.  
  
"We have no choice. BlackAgumon, attack" Jamal commanded.  
  
"Midnight Flame!"  
  
A bluish-black fireball shot from his mouth and was heading straight for BlackMagicmon until he deflected it with his staff.  
  
"Pathetic, now it's my turn. Dark Thunder Blaster" BlackMagicmon roared as he sent a ball of electricity right at BlackAgumon, who toppled over after taking the hit.  
  
"You're our last hope Kokuwamon, get him!" Zack ordered.  
  
"Mini Electro Shocker!"  
  
The small ball of electricity caught BlackMagicmon by surprise and hit him in the face.  
  
"Yes!" Zack yelled triumphantly.  
  
"Hahahahaha! That almost tickled, you pathetic worm" BlackMagicmon laughed. He grabbed Kokuwamon and sent him spinning into a rock.  
  
"Kokuwamon! Are you all right?" Zack asked worriedly, rushing to his digimon's side.  
  
Through all of this, Will had stood shocked as he watched the monster he created take out his friends one by one. "But.Candlemon would never do that" Will said dazedly.  
  
"I'm sorry, Candlemon isn't here right now, please leave a message at the sound of the Black Magical Game. Black Magical Game!" BlackMagicmon roared as he fired his energy at Will, who rolled to the side just in time.  
  
"Will, there is still one chance" Erin shouted as she threw him a card "use it!"  
  
"But, this might destroy him. I got no choice, here goes. Digi-Modify, Purification Chamber activate" Will yelled as he slashed the card through his D-Ark.  
  
A pink and white doorway materialized behind BlackMagicmon and several angel-like shapes grabbed him and pulled him through the arch.  
  
"Noooooo! Curse you human, and your entire race!" BlackMagicmon yelled as the last of him disappeared.  
  
Several tears hit the ground as Will dropped to his knees. Erin came over and put her arm around him.  
  
"Candlemon never wanted to hurt anybody. I turned him into that monster, and then I destroyed my own partner" Will cried quietly.  
  
"You did what you had to do. You were only protecting your friends" Erin comforted him.  
  
"Candlemon was my friend to, but I didn't manage to protect him" Will looked at the screen of his digivice, it was only gray static.  
  
"CANDLEMON!" Will shouted in despair. A single tear fell from his eye and landed on his digivice.  
  
"Will Karou, you have dishonored your digimon and your destiny" it was the same voice that had spoken to him the first time he swiped Candlemon's card "however, the spirits that watch have decided you deserve another chance. Next time, though, we will NOT be so lenient".  
  
Will stood up surprised as he heard a small voice, almost a whisper, calling him. He rushed towards the voice and found a small white and pink digiegg sitting there.  
  
"Candlemon, I'm so sorry" Will whispered to the egg, then he looked up at the sky and said "thank you".  
  
*****  
  
Tai's voice: Wow. Do you think Will learned his lesson? Let's hope so, and you can find out next time on Digimon: Digital Monsters.  
  
PLEEZ R&R PEOPLE! 


End file.
